1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shooting target devices and more specifically it relates to a moving shooting target system for providing a first stationary target that triggers a second moving target when stricken with a bullet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Shooting target devices have been in use for years. Stationary targets for shooters to practice shooting have been in use for years (e.g. for rifles, archery, etc.). A common type of stationary target is a “bulls eye” which is comprised of a plurality of concentric circles for the shooter to aim at. Various other types of stationary targets are used such as bottles and cans supported upon various objects.
Moving targets have also been in use for years. For example, “clay pigeon” throwers release one or more frangible disks into the air with the purpose to be shot with pellets from a shotgun. Another type of moving target is a metal plate-like structure in various shapes (e.g. circular, animal shapes, etc.) that is pivotally attached to a structure and when stricken with a bullet falls over.